¿Que quieres por tu cumpleaños?
by Deidi Jeevas
Summary: A Matt una vez le preguntaron, que qué quería por su cumpleaños. En ese momento no supo que contestar. Años despues sabe lo que quiere, o mas bien quien quiere. Regalo cumpleaños Matt!


_HOLA! Me llamo Deidi Jeevas encantada!_

_Este es el primer One shot de Death note que he subido en mi vida y el primero en esta Web ^O^_

_Quiero dedicárselo a mi inspiración, mi autora preferida de historias de Death note .antro, que por cierto le tengo de agradecer enormemente que me dijera el día del cumple de Matty._

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MATTY!_

_P.D. Por desgracia Death note no me pertenece son de Obata y… ù.úU no me acuerdo. Si no Mello y Matt estarían vivos, juntos y en Rumania con su hija adoptiva xD_

* * *

Una vez le preguntaron, que qué quería por su cumpleaños. En ese momento no supo que contestar.

Una cajetilla de tabaco

Un videojuego nuevo

Una nueva consola

Un ordenador nuevo

Un sillón de masajes

Un coche

Se le ocurrieron miles de cosas, pero ninguna le gustaba suficiente.

Hoy es su cumpleaños.

Tumbado en el sofá, esperando a que pase ese día, como cualquier otro.

Hace ja años que dejo el orfanato, también ese mismo día, persiguiendo la sombra de mello, buscando la desesperado. Nunca supo por que quería el rubio. Simplemente se enamoro, vivió con el en Wammy's queriéndolo, muriéndose de celos por la atención que perdía por culpa del albino, y llorando cada noche su partida.

Los dos primeros años fuera del orfanato, Roger le enviaba una caja de dulces, en la cual por suerte siempre faltaba el chocolate, Linda una tarjeta hecha a mano con uno de sus preciosos dibujos, incluso Near le envío una cajetilla de tabaco del bueno el primer año, que nunca supo de donde saco, y un pequeño portafolios el segundo, donde había un informe detallado de Mello, incluyendo una pequeña parte de su corto, en ese momento, recorrido por la mafia.

Ese día, el día de su cumpleaños, volví a nacer. Me dirigí a Estados Unidos, siguiendo los datos de Near empecé a seguir su pista.

Hasta ese momento, había viajado a los diferentes puntos del mundo que mello siempre comentaba que quería visitar.

Esos dos años dejo que Wammy's le pudiera seguir la pista, pero a partir de ese día desapareció.

Por eso nadie le volvería a felicitar por su cumpleaños.

Por eso nadie le volvería a regalar nada.

Por eso no se preocupaba por recordar esa fecha.

Por que para todo el mundo Mail Jeevas había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Me levante sobresaltado, cogí el teléfono.

Numero oculto.

-Mierda.- murmure por lo bajo. Últimamente había estado revisando documentos de la mafia y había hacheado un par de sus ordenadores. Si le descubrieron… Por los documentos que encontró, el grupo que investigo, acostumbra llamar para amenazar antes de meterte una bomba en el coche. Trago antes de contestar, al menos sabría que no debía huir con un vehiculo.- ¿Si?

-Matt?

Mierda una voz distorsionada.- Si, con quien hablo?

-No le puedo facilitar esa información imbécil.

-Que carácter, si llama a alguien al menos preséntese, eso se llama educación.- debo estar mal de la cabeza, si de verdad era de la mafia, ja estaba oficialmente muerto. Ahora el tipo le diría que estaba muerto o que fue un placer oír sus últimas palabras. Si he visto demasiadas pelis de gángsters, algo tenía que hacer en mi tiempo libre. Pero en lugar de eso río, una risa muy familiar, que no transmitía burla, solo felicidad, y quizás… algo de nostálgica.

-No has cambiado nada sigues tan idiota e inocente. Feliz cumpleaños perro, dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver, entonces te daré tu regalo.- Resto un momento en silencio, tiempo suficiente para que cayera desplomado sobre el sofá.- Y no vuelvas a espiar a la mafia, que la próxima vez no les podré convencer que fui jo intentando hachear a otra organización, perro idiota.

Colgó.

Su corazón latía a más no poder a punto de salirse del pecho.

Sintió una punzada, una sensación que hacia mucho que no sentía.

Eso era…

Felicidad…

SE retiro los googles para secarse las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir de sus ojos sin previo aviso. Se levanto y cojio su abrigo, dispuesto a irse.

Cuando volvió al apartamento traía una tarta comprada en la tienda 24 horas de la esquina. La saco y le coloco una patética vela.

Recordó la llamada, se imagino a Mello, en vez de al otro lado de la línea telefónica, hay a su lado como el ultimo cumpleaños que pasaron juntos.

Soplo la vela, pidiendo que el tiempo que separaba su reencuentro fuera lo mas corto posible.

Por que su corazón volvía a latir.

Solo con pensar que esa voz era Mello.

Pasaron las semanas.

Intento dejar de fumar, al recordar la tanda de insultos que dirigía siempre Mello a los 'fumatas' como el les nombraba, pero cada vez volvía caer en el vicio.

Cada semana compraba chocolate, para que el rubio cuando le viniera a visitar tuviera su dulce preferido en la nevera.

Limpio su apartamento, tirando los trozos de pizza mohosos, lavando la ropa y ordenando todas sus cosas, para que el otro se sintiera a gusto al llegar.

Siempre llevaba consigo su teléfono, contestando nervioso cada vez, pensando que era su amigo de la infancia.

Pero cada vez se topaba con la cruda realidad.

No podía dejar de fumar, el chocolate se tenia de tirar por su mal estado, el departamento volvía a ensuciarse, y al otro lado de la línea nunca estaba Mello.

Cuando ja no podía aguantar mas, estaba tentado a volver a su ordenador y buscar más cosas de su grupo de la mafia, pero pensando que el rubio no le gustaría, desistía.

Al convertirse las semanas en meses, volvió a su aburrida vida de antes de la llamada.

Hacer el vago y fumar como un poseído. Por suerte el cáncer lo mataría antes de que pudiera sufrir más.

Hasta ese día. Otra llamada, esa muy corta, con una voz familiar sin distorsionar, nerviosa con miedo.

-Matt, necesito tu ayuda ven a la dirección que te diré.

- Si.- anote la dirección, muy feliz de llegara el momento pero a la vez preocupado por el ruido de disparos de fondo que se oía.-Que esta pasando mello?

-Te lo explicare en su momento, ahora debo colgar.

Cuando llegue al lugar no me creía lo que veía. Deje caer la bolsa llena de chocolate negro al suelo para correr hacia el rubio. Estaba medio quemado, medio inconciente.

-Lo siento.- me sobresalte al ver que me hablaba, debía estar muy débil, no tenia que hacer esfuerzos.- No tengo tu regalo…

-idiota… descansa… voy a buscar algo para curarte, por que supongo que no querrás que te lleve a un hospital.

El solo sonrío a modo de respuesta. Idiota, Mello eres un idiota, por estar casi muerto, y por no entender que el mejor regalo…

-Ja te puedes mover?

-Si.- Mello llevaba el pecho y el lado izquierdo cubierto todo por vendajes, le había llevado casi un mes recuperar la movilidad de la parte afectada de su cuerpo.

-Bien, así no tendré de darte la comida en la boca ni… bañarte.- Me sonroje un poco, desviando la mirada para evitar que se percatara de ello, el cuerpo del rubio aun estando quemado era irresistiblemente sexy.

-Lo siento si fui una molestia, eras libre de irte.

-jo no he dicho eso… solo que… bueno se me izo raro

-mmm.....…- se levanto y me dio un abrazo.

-Mello, que…

-Lo siento.

-Que?

-Te prometí un regalo y en vez de eso…

-Idiota. El mejor regalo del mundo ja me lo diste.

Me miro sorprendido. Me incline un poco, ja que soy mas alto que el, y le susurre al oído.

-El mejor regalo, era volverte a ver.- y lo bese. Entonces tuve medio de haber destruido nuestra amistad. Pero mello me correspondió, con olvidado deseo y pasión

-Entonces jo soy tu regalo.

Hace años Mello me pregunto que quería por mi cumpleaños. En ese momento no supe que contestar.

Ahora lo se.

Lo quiero a el.

Con todo mi ser.

Y como es mío, lo será para siempre.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mello!! Te traigo una tarta de chocolate!!

-Perro no grites…

-Que quieres por tu cumpleaños?

-A ti.

-Entonces jo seré tu regalo.

Y se dieron un pequeño beso, que daría paso a otra noche de diversión nocturna.

* * *

_Bueno no esta muy bien pero es que no tuve tiempo de revisarlo xD_

_Aquí la 1r parte de tu regalo Matty la otra luego la subo._

_Y… Criticas de cualquier tipo, halagos, sugerencias, bombas, virus, chocolate o besos son bien recibidos ^^ rewiew por favor! Que una autora aunque sea con un rw ja es feliz^^_


End file.
